


Hope We Meet Again

by KiraDillinger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eda is mentioned, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I swear it has a good happy ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Blood, Rebirth, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: “I promise you, Amity Blight, that we will meet in our next life. No matter what.”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 36
Kudos: 346





	Hope We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language but I did my best ><  
> If you'll have any questions about this AU, I'll gladly answer in comments, since I'm not planning to make it a multy-chapter.

Dying at eighteen was never Luz's plan. Her plans were to live happily ever after on the Boiling Isles, sometimes visiting her mother, become the best and strongest witch Eda would be proud of, and to prove to everyone that Belos is a deceitful ruler and is not worthy of the throne. She never thought that to reach the last goal she would have to sacrifice everything else.

 _But_ , Luz grins, turning her head with an effort, _everything is like in damn fairy tales: we defeated the evil and died in one day._

Dying next to the love of her life was also not a part of her plans, but Amity refused to let her go alone. Amity rushed after her, helped to defeat Belos, turn him into dust and scatter it in the wind. The Islands are free again, but _at what cost_?

Luz stretches her lips even wider, remembering a great phrase from the movie that could answer that question, and bursts into a coughing laugh, spitting a clot of sticky blood on the sand. Amity rolls her eyes, lying a few centimeters away from Luz, almost touching her shoulder, in the same condition as Luz, feeling nothing but the approaching cold. Belos couldn’t leave in an amicable way, and resisted to his last second, practically destroying everything within a radius of several meters. No glyphs or shields could save from the terrifying might of the former emperor.

“Why are you laughing?” Amity asks in a whisper, turning her head to look at Luz. Covered with many wounds and bruises, covered in blood and ashes, Luz smiles with same innocent childish smile as when she was fourteen and just entered Hexside.

“I remembered something…” Luz wheezes in response, trying to move a little closer, but her body doesn’t obey, allowing her to barely move her fingers. The cold has already got to her feet, she won't be able to get up, and she doesn't need to: help won’t come in time and hardly anyone will be able to heal such wounds. “I learned one spell from one of Eda’s books... One of her "illegal and definitely unsafe spells"… Authorship of a certain E.C... “

With a great effort, Luz makes her hand move and slowly pulls a four-fold glyph from her hip pocket.

“I'm not sure I copied it correctly, and I don't know if it will work or not...”

Luz clutches the paper in her hand. The glyph is instantly soaked in blood, the ink blurred, turning the drawing into a black and red blot, but Luz doesn't care. She looks into Amity's golden eyes, filled with tears, and madly wants to tell her that everything will be fine, then scoop her and kiss away every tear, but words of support get stuck in her throat. Raising at least a hand is already a pain, and Luz just smiles, because smiling is the only thing left for her.

“The spell promises that you and I will definitely meet in the next life... Maybe this is stupid... And such spells don’t exist... But the book was lying so tempting last night on the table with a bookmark in this place... Maybe Eda hinted that I should try... We try... If, of course, you want to bare with me in one more life...”

Amity wants to take Luz by the shoulders and shake her, and then hug her tightly and bury her nose in her shoulder, rising on her toes, because even the heels on her boots don’t help, Luz has grown up a lot in these four years. But she has no strength, she only can move her hand to take Luz's palm. The glyph instantly absorbs the blood from her fingers, and Amity feels a slight tingling sensation that she doesn't give a damn about. Luz's palm is barely warm, and she squeezes her fingers as much as possible, not knowing whether she succeeded or her sensitivity has completely disappeared.

“Of course I want, you silly human…” Amity replies in her trademark condescending tone, looking Luz in the eyes, catching the remnants of sparks that once melted her heart, and then kindled a fire among all the people of the Islands, forcing them to rebel for their freedom. Four years of battles finally brought the desired victory. “This life was not enough. If I have a chance to meet you again, I want to take it.”

“Then it's decided…” Luz says almost inaudibly, gathering the rest of her strength. It may not work, but a soggy piece of paper between their palms gives some confidence, makes her blink away tears and believe in a miracle.

Belief in miracles once led her to the Islands, to the Owl House, and to Amity Blight, so why not trust this belief _one last time._

“I promise you, Amity Blight, that we will meet in our next life. No matter what.”

The glyph between their palms lights up with light lavender and dissolves with a warm wave through their bodies, and for a second it seems to them that there are no wounds, that they can stand up and hug each other, but this feeling is fleeting and after it there’s only an incredible cold.

“I'll wait,” Amity whispers, closing her eyes and taking one last breath.

“Good night, my love...” Luz closes her eyes.

***

With her last breath, Luz wakes up.

It isn't the first time she sees this dream, and every time everything is the same, the images are incredibly bright, and the taste of blood in her mouth remains even after waking up.

“Dying in a dream predicts a long life…” Luz grumbles, looking around. She lay down for only five minutes, at the most boring part of the lecture, but the dream seemed to have lasted for an eternity, and now she is incredibly thirsty, and wants to get into the shower under hot water and wipe off the ashes that aren’t actually there. She runs her fingers through her hair, scratching the back of her head and grimacing, realizing that her temples, shaved a month ago, has already begun to grow back. She needs to choose the time to go to the hairdresser. Luz shakes her head, chasing away the remnants of sleep.

Who were they fighting with there?.. Like they were trying to kill some emperor... Maybe she saw it in a movie or a game, and now her brain is playing a cruel joke with her, slipping these images in her dreams? She has never even had a girlfriend with such a name. Amelie?.. Luz sighs and lies down on the desk again. She probably read too many fanfiction about Azura, otherwise why would she dream about some green-haired witch with whom they defeated evil?

 _It's time to grow up,_ she tells herself, _you're eighteen._

Belief in miracles should have stayed in the past. In old books about a good witch, in childhood dreams about parallel worlds.

Luz sighs heavily, looking out the window. Gray clouds look bad. Of course, she didn't take an umbrella, who needs an umbrella when there is a warm hoodie with a nice hood and cat ears. Umbrellas are for weaklings.

It starts to rain as soon as she steps outside the university. For a while, she is happy: she likes the first drops of water that fall on the skin, nose and palms. Rain also helps to get rid of the nasty feeling of stained blood on her body. The dream was much more realistic today, and Luz shivers, hoping it wasn’t prophetic. _Dying at eighteen is not a part of her plans._

The rain intensifies after a couple of minutes, turning into a real downpour. Usually Luz just walks home, because she was lucky to find an inexpensive apartment near the university, but the raindrops fall like a wall, and Luz can barely see the road. That can cause a car accident.

The cold from her sleep sneaks under her hoodie and Luz turns to the bus stop, standing under the canopy. Better to wait it out.

The phone tells her that it will rain until nightfall, but Luz hopes that it will weaken and it will be possible to walk without much fear for her life, or at least without fear of catching a cold. At the moment she is happy that she is not very soaked, a passing bus doused her from head to toe with water from a puddle.

The driver doesn’t hear long curses in Spanish.

“Asshole…” Luz grits her teeth, squeezing her hoodie. “If I freeze and die, I'll possess his bus and annoy his passengers every day.”

Someone chuckles behind and Luz jumps up, almost dropping the hoodie into the puddle she just squeezed out of it.

“Oh,” she says, straightening and taking a step back. “Are you stuck too?”

The girl in front of her is dressed much warmer: a cute scarf, a beanie, boots with low heels suitable for the weather. Luz looks at her sneakers, soaked as hell, and grins. It seems that cold is inevitable.

“The bus that doused you should have stopped, but as you can see... The next one is only an hour later. I think I'll wait here.”

Luz gives her a reassuring smile.

“Well, welcome to the “waiting stop”. I wait for the rain to subside a little.”

The girl responds with a silent nod.

“An umbrella would be useful,” she says after a couple of minutes, looking at the splashes of water in the puddles near the road. “I was planning to get home before dark.”

“Living far away”? Luz asks, trying to squeeze all the water out of her hoodie, but the fabric is still wet. Luz puts it on and immediately pulls it back. Cold. It's cold as hell.

The girl smiles strangely and a little sadly, fingering a lock of wet brown hair.

“Far… _Far away._ ”

 _If she had green hair, I would have thought she’s here for me,_ Luz laughs to herself, talking a seat on the bench and crossing her legs.

“Well, I'm thinking of drying my hoodie a little, so it looks like you'll have to bare with me a little.”

The girl sits on the other end of the bench, gently straightening the hem of her pink skirt.

“It’s okay. The weather is just… Some kind of abomination.”

“Abomination,” Luz echoes.

_Abomination, rise!_

The phrase pops into her head and she frowns. Probably heard in some game. This day is full of incomprehensible memories for some reason.

To distract herself, Luz surreptitiously glances at the girl. She has a wooden owl keychain on her bag, and Luz smiles. She loved owls all her life, once she almost got herself a tattoo with a little owl. It turned out that if you are under eighteen, you need permission from your parents, and they would never have allowed. They were always so damn detached, as if she weren't their daughter at all, but Luz tried not to pay attention to it. Parents are not chosen, she can just go _and find herself a new mother, right?_

“Mm?”

Luz looks up at the girl and meets her eyes. The girl has beautiful eyes, shimmering with gold and sadness.

Something inside Luz _hurts_.

“Y-your keychain,” Luz says. “I love owls too.”

“Oh,” the girl smiles, gently stroking the wooden owl with her finger. “An old lady gave it to me when I was little. She said he would bring me luck and well, she was right. I call him Owlbert.”

_Owlbert, you’re okay!_

“Nice name,” Luz nods, looking the girl in the eyes again.

The girl immediately looks away and Luz turns away awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

“I'm sorry,” she says. “Today is such a strange day.”

“Yeah… I understand.”

They sit on opposite sides of the bench for a long time, silently, not daring to look at each other, but Luz feels that she really wants to look at her again, something in this girl attracts like a magnet, but Luz pulls herself back. No time for fantasies about love at first sight. This is such a _cliché_ : two at a bus stop, in the rain, should talk and fall in love, but they are silent, and Luz is sure that her companion doesn’t like girls at all. And even if she does, not like her, soaked from head to toe, in squishy sneakers.

“Ugh...” the girl grumbles, looking at her phone. “ _I thought this day could not get any worse..._ My phone almost dead.”

Luz flinches.

“Well, at least the bus is already arriving.”

 _No, wait,_ Luz wants to say.

 _I would like to talk some more,_ she thinks.

_I'd like to get to know you better, let this damn cliché work._

But instead, she says:

“It was nice to wait for it with you... Um...”

“Amity,” the girl smiles. “Blight. Amity Blight. Was nice to meet you, human- I mean...”

“Luz!” Luz blurts out over the noise of the approaching bus. “Noseda. Luz. See you later.”

Their eyes meet again and Amity turns away to put her foot on the step.

_Amity Blight._

_What are you?!_

_Oh, it's... You._

_Humans have no magical ability, but I doubt that’ll stop you._

_Just leave me alone!_

_As long as it’s a secret club, okay?_

_You look nice, strange, but nice._

_In your dreams._

_Get away from her!_

_I can help you with your studies if you want._

_Do you really want to go against the Emperor?_

_I don't want to choose._

_Screw the coven._

_You are more important._

_I want to be with you._

_I'll go with you._

_This life was not enough._

_I’ll wait…_

“WAIT!”

Running into the rain, Luz grabs her hand and pulls her back from the steps of the bus, and the bus closes the doors and drives away, leaving them alone.

“Wha-“

Amity frowns and tries to step back, but Luz still holds her tight, not caring about the rain, because the warmth is spreading inside. Because in front of her is _Amity Blight_.

“Amity,” Luz sobs, and Amity freezes in her arms, stopping to fidget. “It's me. I have remembered. The spell worked!”

Amity twitches and feels a tingling sensation in her palms, and the stranger human girl is no longer a stranger.

_I promise you, Amity Blight, that we will meet in our next life. No matter what._

It only takes a few seconds before Luz's warmth reaches her.

“Luz...”

Amity pulls back, only to put her palms on Luz's cheeks and look into her face, to finally recognize and _remember_.

“It’s really you…”

And then she stands on tiptoes and kisses her, snuggling as close as possible. Luz's palms slide down her cheeks, fingers crawling under the beanie, touching the hidden pointed ears, and Luz smiles into a kiss, unable to contain the whisper " _you are still a witch_ ". Amity pretends not to hear it, presses their foreheads together and looks in her eyes, not understanding, how she didn’t recognize her before.

“You must have messed up something with the glyph,” she says hoarsely, stretching her lips in a smile. “It took us _an hour_ to recognize each other.”

Luz laughs, feeling how rain washes away the tears of joy in her eyes.

“I felt you were special.”

She leans closer and lures Amity into another kiss, and then another, and another. The rain doesn’t subside, but Luz doesn’t pay attention to it until some of the cars doused them with water, but they laugh and press even closer to each other, and Luz covers them with her hoodie, which doesn’t work well as an umbrella, but allows them to get to the apartment.

The apartment is small, cramped, but incredibly cozy and warm, and Luz pulls off her wet clothes, throwing them into the basket in the bathroom. She gets clean clothes for Amity to warm her up, and she has to turn away, because _oh god_ Amity Blight changes into simple human clothes, her heart can’t handle that.

Luz gets tangled up in her t-shirt, putting it on first in reverse, and then backwards, and Amity laughs softly, helping her, and then kisses her nose and hugs her tightly.

“Now I understand why I was so interested in human world…” she whispers, and Luz scoops her, easily and naturally, as she did dozens of times before. Amity wraps her arms around her neck and doesn't let go for a second. Luz wraps them up in a blanket on her narrow sofa, which is actually folding, but broken, but now there is no desire to repair it. She wants to be as close as possible, feel each other's warmth and enjoy it, because when they saw each other for the last time there was only dead cold around.

It rains outside for many hours, not stopping even when the sun goes down, and Amity launches a dozen colored balls of light under the ceiling, and Luz can swear that she can do the same, but she can’t do it here. She will definitely learn again everything she knew before. Later, not today or tomorrow.

They spend the rest of the day under the covers, barely getting out from under it, talking for hours and staying silent, busy with long loving kisses and hugs, as if trying to make up for all those years that they had to endure apart. Luz is afraid to fall asleep, because last time her sleep prolonged for eighteen years.

“You’ll be here when I wake up, right?”

Amity kisses her softly, running her hand over her cheek, and nuzzles her neck, hugging her tightly.

“Of course I will.”

Luz doesn’t see dreams for the first time in many nights, and, waking up alone, doesn’t pay any attention to this, but for some reason the place next to her is very warm. For some reason, her soul is very light, and the feeling of emptiness, which was there all her life, disappeared.

The answer to this comes pretty quickly.

Amity Blight appears in the bedroom doorway with a mug of coffee and her trademark smile, as if saying “ _it’s late, wake up already_ ” and Luz knows this smile, she’d recognize it among thousands. 

Amity Blight, with messy brown hair and a stupid t-shirt with cats.

“Good morning,” she says, looking at Luz as at the most precious thing in life.

Luz doesn’t remember how she learned the rebirth spell, but intends to remember that to thank anyone for bringing Amity Blight back into her life.

“ _Good morning, my love…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome (please)


End file.
